Nobody Compares
by VelvetC
Summary: DM/HG.A series of 75 drabbles/oneshots based on Draco and Hermione, with quite a bit of fluffiness. Written for Kyota-chan's ATLB fic challenge. R&R! ON HOLD DUE TO LACK OF REVIEWS.
1. Gnomes and Lace

**A/N this is a series of mixed Dramione drabbles/oneshots based on prompts for Kyota-Chan's 'Aboard the Love Boat' fic challenge. Possibly quite AU, HPB/DH disregarded. Let me know what you think of it so far in a review! **

**I'm also looking for a better title for this story, so if i think of a better one along the way i might change it! If anyone has any suggestions, let me know!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters, places etc, anything you recognise. It all belongs to J.K Rowling; all I own are the plots of the stories.**

_**1) Gnomes**_

The grounds at Hogwarts, especially in the summer when the conditions were right – were often prone to a gnome infestation. Hagrid, who had been advised by the Hogwarts supply teacher, Professor Grubbly-Plank to use a sedative potion on them in order to catch and remove them, had refused to use this method, preferring a more humane way of removing Hogwarts of its gnomes. He often gave the students who had been given a detention with him the job of doing the task – it was not dangerous and was hard enough work to warrant the said wrong-doers a punishment for their petty crimes. He was used to Fred and George Weasley being sent to him and was often quite grateful for their assistance – they had much de-gnoming experience from living at the Burrow and were rather adept at getting rid of the little pests. When Professor Snape approached him in the Great Hall after lunch one afternoon however, assigning him with the task of giving two students a suitable errand for arguing during one of his classes, he did not expect to hear the name Hermione Granger.

"I assure you Hagrid," Snape had explained "Miss Granger has irked me enough to warrant herself a detention – however hard you may find that to believe"

"Who's the other one, then?" Hagrid had asked

"Mr Malfoy" said Snape "I trust you are able to carry out my request? I have little time to sit in my office monitoring those who do not have the capability to remain silent during my classes. I unlike some," Snape gave Hagrid a scathing look, a nasty smile appearing upon his pale face "have more important matters to attend to"

"Right you are then" said Hagrid, waving cheerfully at a couple of passing first years "send 'em to me after dinner? I've got something I can give 'em to do to keep 'em busy"

Hermione appeared at his hut at seven o' clock, looking rather abashed "detention, Hermione?" said Hagrid "that's not like you"

"It wasn't my fault" Hermione muttered "it was Malfoy"

"Ah, Hermione" said Hagrid, placing a huge hand on her shoulder "don' let him get to you…"

"I couldn't help it!" Hermione protested "I've had enough of his arrogance and nastiness…he's constantly picking on someone, he shouldn't be allowed to get away with it, someone had to put him in his place. I've been putting up with his childishness for almost seven years…"

"What did you say?" said Hagrid, beckoning Hermione to follow him to the cabbage patch

"I called him a stuck up ferret" said Hermione. She paused "I might have sworn at him too"

Hagrid made a tutting sound

"I know" said Hermione "I shouldn't have done it"

"No matter" said Hagrid "but you don' want to go getting yerself into trouble over Malfoy, Hermione. He's not worth it"

"I really didn't mean to get so angry…I just couldn't help it" said Hermione "I thought I'd have detention with Snape" she added

"Told me he's got more important things to do" replied Hagrid "sent you to me instead. Don' mind gnomes, do you? They've been ruining the cabbages; I haven't had a problem like this since the Flesh Eating Slugs"

"I can handle a few gnomes" said Hermione, relieved that Hagrid didn't have any more…exotic creatures in mind for her to attend to

"Looks like Malfoy's on his way over" said Hagrid, gesturing to the stone steps of the castle, where a tall, blonde figure was making their way slowly towards Hagrid's hut "I'll jus' get you some gloves, they can give a nasty bite when they want to, gnomes"

Hermione peered into the cabbages and saw that many of the leaves had large bite marks upon them. On closer inspection, she saw a gnome poke its head out from behind one, grin cheekily at her and retreat back behind the plants.

"Granger" said Malfoy by way of greeting. Hermione turned "Malfoy" she said "Hagrid wants us to get rid of the gnomes. He's gone to get some gloves…"

"Gnomes?" said Malfoy, snorting "what have we got to do, just spray them with some sort of repellent?"

"Hagrid prefers to use more kindly ways of removing them" said Hermione testily

"Alright, Mr Malfoy" said Hagrid, returning from his hut with two pairs of thick, dragonhide gloves, several lettuces and an armful of wooden crates "take these gloves, you too, Hermione. You're going to catch 'em and stick 'em in these crates. I've got a bit of fresh lettuce here, to tempt 'em like. When you've caught 'em, stick 'em in these crates and I'll take 'em out of the grounds tomorrow…there's a field jus' behind Hogsmeade that they'll be at home in. Got it?"

"Got it" said Hermione, pulling on her gloves. Malfoy merely nodded.

"Any problems, I'll be in my hut. I'll have a pot of tea and some cakes ready for when you're finished"

Hagrid departed, leaving Hermione and Malfoy alone. Hermione pulled a crate near to her, tore some leaves off one of the lettuces Hagrid had supplied them with, and set to work. A gnome peeked out from behind a cabbage leaf, eyeing her with trepidation "come on, have some lettuce…" Hermione coaxed. The gnome giggled at her and took a bite out of the cabbage instead.

"You're doing it all wrong, Granger" said Malfoy who had not done as much as pull on his gloves

"Oh and I suppose you're an expert at de-gnoming cabbages, Malfoy?" said Hermione

"I've watched the gardener at the manor do it enough times" said Malfoy lazily. He took a few steps forward "gnomes are clever" he said "watch" he took the lettuce from Hermione's hands, pulled off one of the leaves and put a piece in his mouth

"What are you doing?" said Hermione

"Eating this lettuce" Malfoy replied airily "I wouldn't want to waste it on bloody gnomes, thanks. They can have Hagrid's wilting cabbages if they want"

Hermione raised an eyebrow

"Don't you want any, Granger?" said Malfoy "you're missing out"

Hermione heard a scuffling sound behind her. She turned and to her surprise, no less than a dozen gnomes had crept out from their hiding places and were closely watching Malfoy who had finished the first lettuce leaf and was starting on another. He looked at Hermione, smirked and threw the rest of the lettuce into the cabbage patch where the gnomes converged on it

"Clever" said Hermione, grabbing one and shoving it into the crate

"Reverse psychology, Granger. They're not as stupid as you'd think" he crouched down and lifted a squealing gnome up by the ankles and forced it into the crate next to its companion

"Hurry up, won't you? I don't intend to stay out here all night with you, Granger. It's your fault I'm stuck out here in the first place"

"Oho!" said Hermione, struggling with a gnome who had gripped itself firmly onto the edges of the crate and refused to budge "and I suppose it was me who called Ron a brainless, insolent prat, drew my wand on him and consequently spilt half a cauldron of Amortentia?"

"You were the one who decided to stick up for the weasel" said Draco, Stunning a gnome and throwing it into the crate next to Hermione "you could have stayed out of it but no, not the amazing Hermione Granger, sidekick to Potter who knows absolutely fucking everything and has to act the hero and stick her nose into situations that don't involve her"

"I stick up for my friends" said Hermione "because I actually have friends, not just people who follow me around and pretend to like me"

"You know nothing about me, Granger" said Malfoy acidly "so keep your mouth shut"

Hermione chuckled mirthlessly "I suppose Crabbe and Goyle are your friends, are they? I try not to compliment you too often, Malfoy but you strike me as more intelligent than they are – I can't imagine you being on the same wavelength. And as for Parkinson, well…I suppose you enjoy the fact that she runs around after you like a lost little puppy?"

Draco's hand moved to his pocket and Hermione reached for her own wand but at that precise moment, Hagrid stuck his head out of the door of his hut "finished yet?" he called

"Nearly" said Hermione

"I'll stick the kettle on then"

Hermione and Draco finished the rest of the de-gnoming in silence. Hermione caught Draco's gaze occasionally but his face was impassive. Hermione who was, essentially good natured – perhaps sometimes too much so – knew that what she had said had struck a nerve, despite Draco's indifference. Maybe what she had said to him held more truth to it than she had thought – she had said it to hurt, to wound to get back at him for being such an insufferable bastard, but now she thought on it, he really didn't have any real friends. He had plenty of admirers, people who wanted to share in his notoriety and influence over both the teachers and the students, those who knew how wealthy and powerful his family were, but nobody who she could class as a friend of his. Could it be possible that she was feeling sorry for Draco Malfoy?

The de-gnoming finally over and done with, Hermione stood up and rubbed her back, sore from crouching next to the cabbages for so long "I'm going to have a cup of tea with Hagrid" she announced as Draco stood up too "he offered it to you as well as me" she added.

Draco laughed "I'll see you around, Granger"

"Yeah" said Hermione as he retreated, his back to her "see you around"

_**2) Lace**_

Hermione had bought herself a new school shirt and it was starkly different to the ones she normally wore. This, she thought shrewdly as she held it up to herself, is what you get when you go shopping in Hogsmeade with Parvati and Lavender.

It was made of crisp, white linen, cut at the shoulders and with a lace trim. It fitted her well and she could not deny it suited her but still, she was a little anticipative about wearing it. It was lower cut than she was used to – the buttons only fastened just above her modest cleavage. It showed very little flesh, at least compared to the tops Parvati and Lavender wore but she had never been the type of girl to wear shirts like this, shirts that were cinched in at the waist with fussy lace trims._**  
**_She put it on anyway. It was not as if anyone would notice and she didn't want her new purchase to go to waste. Ron and Harry of course, acted as was expected and made no comment on her new wardrobe addition. At breakfast, she thought about going back to her dormitory and changing – she preffered her normal, cotton shirts that had ink stains on the cuffs but by lunchtime, she had decided against it. It wasn't an ugly shirt, it was quite pretty really and, she admitted to herself, she had begun to quite like it.

Ron and Harry had Quidditch practice after dinner and so ate quickly, said a quick see you later and departed for the Quidditch Pitch, leaving Hermione to finish her slice of chicken pie alone. She walked back to Gryffindor Tower, her mind upon the History of Magic essay she needed to complete for Professor Binns by Monday, when, while walking along the corridor, she saw someone else walking towards her in the opposite direction. She thought nothing of it until they drew closer and she realised it was Draco Malfoy. Expecting an insult or at least a dirty look, she hurried past without meeting his eyes.

"Nice top, Granger" he said as they passed each other. Hermione came to a halt.

"Er, thanks" she said, confused and admittedly, rather astounded

"No problem" he said, continuing walking and not looking back

Hermione grinned to herself, resolving that she would, maybe, wear that shirt again sometime.


	2. Pink and Parasol

**A/N here it is, the second chapter. It's quite hard sometimes to find stories to match the titles so they might be a bit random! Reviews are always welcome! Enjoy :)**

_**3) Pink**_

It was bitterly cold outside and Hermione was standing alone, outside the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, waiting. He was always late and Hermione often thought he did it to keep her on her toes. Things were never boring or predictable with Draco – it was part of what kept her interested, she supposed.

He arrived ten minutes later, strolling along the slushy high street in a thick black cloak and green scarf, his shoulders and hair flecked with snow. He bent forwards and pressed his lips to hers.

"I was about to leave" lied Hermione

"No you weren't" said Draco. He ran a finger across her cheek "your cheeks go very pink in the cold" he observed

"I know" said Hermione "I've been standing here for the past half an hour. What's your point?"

"Nothing" said Draco, taking hold of her gloved hand and leading her into the Three Broomsticks. He dropped his voice as a crowd of fifth years passed on their way into the pub "I just think it's quite sweet"

_**4) Parasol**_

It was an incredibly hot day. Hermione had taken her school books outside. She spread out a blanket on the grass next to the lake and propped up a large parasol with the Gryffindor emblem printed on it to shield herself from the sun. She always burnt so easily. Dabbing a little sun cream on her nose and cheeks, she leant against a nearby tree and flipped open her Transfiguration book, looking forward to a quiet afternoon of peaceful study. It did not last long, however as she was disturbed ten minutes later by a gaggle of shrieking first years who were chasing each other down the slope towards the lake.

Snapping her book shut irritably, Hermione went to pack away her things, intending to find a more tranquil place to do her homework.

"Nice look, Granger"

Hermione poked her head out from behind her parasol, squinting stupidly in the sun. A figure was silhouetted in front of her; she could not make out their face but had recognised the voice, unctuous and upper-class.

"The sun cream" Draco went on "you forgot to rub it in" he sat down next to her, underneath the parasol.

"Hello, Draco" said Hermione wearily "can I help you?"

Draco picked up her Transfiguration book "you're doing homework? On a day like this?"

"Yes" said Hermione impatiently "and you have your own work to be doing. Surely you haven't finished the prefect rotas already?"

"I'll do it tomorrow" said Draco lazily

Hermione frowned "If those rotas don't get done we will both be in trouble! If you can't handle the responsibility of your Head Boy duties, Draco then perhaps you should just resign. I did all the rotas last week because you couldn't be bothered. You're lucky I haven't told Professor McGonagall about your lack of input…"

"Calm down!" said Draco. He gazed at her for a moment "and for goodness sake…" he shook his head impatiently and brought his hand up to her face

"What are you doing?" said Hermione, stiffening and leaning away from his touch but Draco wasn't deterred. He traced his thumb across her nose and her cheeks "I can't talk to you properly with that crap on your face" he said, gently massaging the sun cream into her skin "better" he said, smiling at her and getting to his feet "you always forget to rub it in, makes you look like a twit. Come and find me later, I'll have the rotas ready"

Hermione blinked and brought her own hand to her face. She could still feel her cheeks tingling where Draco had touched them.


	3. Clouds, Masochism, Stars and Fire

_**5) Clouds**_

"Do you ever make shapes in the clouds, Draco?" Hermione asked. They were lying side by side on the grass, at a secluded spot on the other side of the lake.

"No" said Draco. He had his eyes closed and Hermione had a shrewd suspicion that he had been dozing while she was talking

"Its fun" said Hermione "I used to do it when I was a little girl"

Draco opened his eyes "you see that one?" he said, pointing skywards "you know what that one looks like?"

"What?" said Hermione, propping herself up on her elbow, pleased that he had taken an interest

"A cloud" said Draco, closing his eyes again

Hermione gave him a whack on the arm "very witty" she said turning her eyes towards the sky again "I think it looks more like a dragon. Can you see that long one, with the pointy shape? That's its nose and those little wisps coming out from the front makes it look like its breathing fire" Hermione gazed wistfully at the dragon shaped cloud for a moment before turning back to Draco "you could at least try" she said "did you never do this when you were growing up?"

"I think it looks more like a tree" said Draco, smiling a little "not a dragon"

"How can it possibly look like a tree?" said Hermione

"The long shape is the trunk and that round, fluffy part is the leaves" said Draco decidedly

"It's definitely a dragon"

"Tree" said Draco

"Okay, fine it's a tree" said Hermione, laying her head on his chest "what about that one, floating over the Astronomy Tower?"

Draco craned his neck to follow her gaze "a bird, a phoenix maybe" he said thoughtfully "you can see its tail"

"It does a bit" said Hermione, tilting her head to the side "if you do this"

"That one looks like a broomstick"

"A wonky broomstick. It could be a flower; it looks a bit like a tulip"

They remained together, making shapes out of the clouds until dusk when the sky darkened and the stars came out. It was one of the nicest evenings Hermione had ever spent with Draco, better than the time he had taken her to that fancy restaurant in Hogsmeade, better than when he had taken her shopping and bought her a set of expensive dress robes – it was the simple things Hermione liked best, the laughter and the talking. Just being together, just him and her, doing silly things like making shapes out of clouds – was enough to keep Hermione blissfully content.

_**6) Masochism**_

Draco wasn't always kind and charming. He could be vicious, indifferent, cold and masochistic. He would attack her verbally with strings of insults she did not deserve, tell her he didn't love her and make her feel small and worthless.

He had a short temper sometimes – more than once he had drawn his wand on her. He always attacked her when he was feeling upset or angry – Hermione knew he took his frustration out upon her, to make himself feel better, more in control and she always backed down, she never resisted or answered back even though she knew she should. She accepted these flaws, she put up with his rage and aggression because she thought it was worth it. She put up with it because when he wasn't yelling at her, he was kind, thoughtful and selfless. She knew he would travel to the ends of the earth and back again for her, just as she would for him.

_**7) Stars**_

Hermione had not seen a night sky to compare to the one that appeared above Hogwarts each evening. The moon was always clear, bright and silvery, the stars that surrounded it sparkling and glittering like thousands of tiny diamonds scattered across a soft length of dark silk. She mentioned this to Draco who did not scoff or ridicule her for making this observation but smiled at her and said "you are like this night sky. You won't find stars that glitter like these ones, or a moon as bright anywhere else in the world. You can't compare it, as I can't compare anybody to you. I couldn't find anyone quite like you if I tried. You are just as magnificent as these stars and just as unique"

Hermione smiled back and placed an appreciative kiss on Draco's cheek. She did not think she had ever had anybody say something as beautiful yet equally cheesy to her in her whole life.

_**8) Fire**_

The fireplace in the Head's Common room really was quite magnificent – crafted from exquisite white marble, with curls and decorative carvings around the edges and a lustrous, mahogany mantelpiece where Hermione kept her books. The grate was huge, twice as large as the one in Gryffindor Tower and each evening a roaring fire crackled and blazed inside it.

Hermione liked to choose a book from the mantelpiece, settle down on the hearth and spend hours on cold, wintry nights reading peacefully in front of the warm, cosy fire, perhaps with a mug of hot chocolate. It was her favourite place. And she did not like to be disturbed, especially when she was reading.

"Do you ever move from that spot?" Draco came swaggering into the Common Room. He hung his snow-flecked cloak on a hook by the door and sat down next to her "Hermione?" he said

"Shh, I've just got to the good part"

"No hello? No how was your day, Draco?"

"You never ask me how my day has been" said Hermione, looking grudgingly up from her book "which, by the way was fine"

"What are you reading?" said Draco with little interest, warming his hands on the fire

"It's a detailed history of the Hogwart's Founders" said Hermione hastily "and it is very interesting, so if you don't mind…"

"I'm quite entitled to sit by the fire" said Draco "funny how you'll share my bed often enough but never this spot. I try and join you and you tell me to clear off"

"We all need our alone time, Draco" said Hermione impatiently "and this is where I come to get it. It's my favourite place to read. It's cosy"

"I've waited all day to see you, you know" said Draco, shuffling closer and kissing her cheek. Hermione sighed and leaned into his chest, her eyes still upon her book "don't you want to know how the Quidditch match went?" Draco went on, trying and failing to engage Hermione in conversation.

"How did the Quidditch match go?"

"We lost"

"Great" said Hermione distractedly. Draco frowned, grabbed Hermione's book and threw it to the side "enough reading for tonight, Miss Granger" he said and brought his lips down onto hers, threading his fingers through her hair. Well, Hermione thought as she kissed him back eagerly, the book she was so intent on reading now completely forgotten, she supposed she could share this spot with Draco now and again…


	4. Butterbeer and Sunset

**A/N Wow these little oneshots are just getting more and more random heheh! I've only had one review for this story so far so don't forget to click that review button, people :)**

_**9) Butterbeer**_

It was a breezy Saturday afternoon and Hermione had decided to spend her day in Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron. After a brief browse in Honeydukes and Zonko's, Hermione suggested they head for the Three Broomsticks, but both declined insisting they had homework to complete for McGonagall. Hermione, who of course, had completed the essay a week previously, had no reason to return to school just yet and so, spying Luna, she joined her instead, leaving Ron and Harry to finish their homework alone.

"Hello, Hermione" said Luna dreamily

"How have you been, Luna?"

"Oh, fine" said Luna offhandedly "I'm going to have a drink now, I think. Are you coming?"

"Yes" said Hermione, opening the door for Luna who ambled inside and headed for the bar. Luna bought herself a Gillywater.

"A butterbeer please" said Hermione and Madam Rosmerta nodded and took a bottle down from the shelf behind her

"Butterbeer?" said Luna, turning to stare at Hermione, her huge blue eyes wide "you're not drinking butterbeer?"

"Er" said Hermione "why? Shouldn't I be?"

"No!" said Luna in alarm "everyone knows the brewery has been taken over by a secret organisation of potioneers who replace the main ingredient with a special elixir that causes the drinker's lips to fall off"

"Right" said Hermione, taking a swig

"Fine" sighed Luna "if you really want to wake up tomorrow with no lips" she took a demure sip of her Gillywater "oh look, it's that Malfoy boy. He is rather mean sometimes, isn't he?"

"He used to be a bit of a prat, yes" said Hermione "not so much anymore"

"He's coming this way" said Luna

Draco approached the bar, smirked at Hermione and ordered a butterbeer before taking the stool next to her and opening the bottle "hi Hermi-"

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you" said Luna

Draco looked quite bewildered "what –"

"The butterbeer" said Luna, gazing at Draco and pointing to the bottle in his hand "the brewery has been infiltrated by a secret –"

"Luna" said Hermione quickly "we'll take our chances with the butterbeer, I think"

"But it makes your lips fall off" Luna persisted

"You're that Lovegood girl, aren't you?" said Draco "your father writes the Quibbler"

"Are you a fan?" said Luna enthusiastically "did you read the last issue? Daddy went to France and he found what is almost definitely evidence of a herd of Crumple Horned Snorcacks. There was a whole four page spread about it; you can't have missed it…"

Draco sniggered into his butterbeer

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" said Luna "well you won't be laughing tomorrow morning when you look in the mirror and find you have no lips" she added, glancing around the pub "oh, its Neville, look. Do you want to come and say hello, Hermione?"

"In a minute" said Hermione and Luna smiled and flounced off to berate Neville for ordering a butterbeer of his own

"Friend of yours?" said Draco watching Luna with a mixture of confusion and amusement

"She's very nice" said Hermione

"She's a complete nutcase you mean" said Draco "what's a Crumple Horned Snorcack?"

Hermione laughed "nobody really knows"

"You reckon we'll still have our lips tomorrow then?" said Draco, coiling a hand around Hermione's waist and leading her out of the pub

"I don't know" said Hermione slowly, grinning "you never know, Luna might have got something right for once…"

"Perhaps we should make the most of them while we have them then" said Draco thoughtfully

"Perhaps we should" said Hermione smiling as Draco's lips met her own.

_**10) Sunset**_

Hermione was reading, at least she was reading until Draco marched up to her and pulled the book away "come on" he said "we're going out"

Hermione looked at her watch "it's almost curfew" she said "we can't go out"

"Oh yes we can. Put your cloak on" said Draco and he dissapeared up the stairs to his room

Something was going on; he was planning something - she could tell. She could always tell. Last week it was dinner in Hogsmeade. He had planned that meticulously, ensuring the restaurant was free of other diners, that the table held candles and that all Hermione's favourite foods were on the menu. It must have cost him a ridiculous amount of money to hire the whole restaurant out for the evening and Hermione, although she appreciated the gesture, became quite annoyed with him for spending such an unnecessary amount of Galleons. She hoped he hadn't done something as equally flamboyant this time. Besides, she had nothing to wear.

"What do I need to wear?" she called up the stairs

"Anything" Draco answered "but hurry up, I don't want us to be late"

Hermione pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and waited downstairs for Draco to reappear. He did so, five minutes later with a picnic basket under his arm

"Where are we going?" said Hermione

"Not far" said Draco, leading her out of the Common Room and into the corridor.

"Here, this is fine" they had arrived at the lake

"We're going to have a picnic?" said Hermione, watching as Draco took out a blanket, a flask of pumpkin juice and a package sandwiches and Cauldron Cakes "at seven o clock in the evening?"

"Will you just trust me for once?" said Draco irritably "sit down"

Hermione sat down on the blanket and Draco put his arm around her "you hate me spending money on you" he said "so I thought we'd do something equally as romantic, for a fraction of the cost"

"And that would be?" said Hermione, taking a sandwich

Draco nodded towards the horizon and Hermione, following his gaze, suddenly understood. The summer evening sun was just setting behind the mountains, a flaming orange orb, surrounded by splendours of light and colour - pinks and purples, yellows and reds, reflecting onto the deep blue lake and making it seem as though the water itself was glowing.

"Better than dinner at a fancy restaurant?" said Draco softly

"Much" said Hermione, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose.


End file.
